In general, a printed circuit board (PCB) is a thin plate on which electrical parts such as integrated circuits, resistors, or switches are soldered. In addition, most circuits used in a computer and various display devices are mounted on the PCB.
When electronic circuits are configured by mounting the electronic parts on the PCB, the greatest issue is a countermeasure against the heat of parts to emit heat. In other words, if a predetermined voltage is applied to the electronic parts, a current flows, so that heat is emitted due to the resistance loss.
In this case, some heating electronic parts emit the slight amount of heat, so that the operation of the electronic parts may be not damaged by the natural cooling. In contrast, other heating electronic parts emit a great amount of heat, so that the temperature of the electronic parts is continuously increased in spite of the natural cooling. In this case, the electronic parts may be erroneously operated and damaged due to the increase of the temperature thereof. The heat emission causes the problems related to the reliability of the electronic parts.
However, thermal conductivity associated with the conduction of heat energy generated from the parts makes a trade-off relation with the electrical conductivity. Accordingly, the PCB satisfying the two factors may not be easily fabricated.